Red River Red Lake
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Lets see... A girl meets Kai and they arrange to meet again. But what she finds when she sees him again will change her life forever. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: i don't really own any of anything in this... except Kokio! So don't sue or i'll sue!

Ok...This is my story. if you don't like a little blood or death then i advise you don't read it then... if you do go ahead!

**Red River. Red Lake.**

* * *

Kokio was on her way to visit her beloved. Ok, he wasn't exactly hers, but she was working on that. The day before she had even met him in person. His name was Kai Hiwatari. She went out to buy some bread and bumped into him. He had finished his shopping and was on his way home. She had dropped her bag and accidentally stepped on it. Kai noticed and picked it up for her. She thanked him and it was then that he asked if he could meet up with her again and do something. He didn't sound interested though, just curious to meet her. You see she was a little bit like Kai. She wore blue, had a tattoo on her face, just under her eye and she had black hair. She accepted right away and that was that. 

That's why she was so excited to see him. She was a little early but who cares. 'Only one more house to go' she told herself as she passed its letterbox. It wasn't really a nice one. It looked like a 10 year old made it with superglue and the put some nails in it to make it look like they nailed it together. She passed the house and was up to his path, which led to his door. It was a normal kind of door too. Very plain, not even a peep hole to see who rang the door bell. 'Those things always got people killed in the movies' she thought as she rang the doorbell. It sounded was like the one of the Sims. She had sweaty palms and she waited.

There was no reply so she rang the doorbell again. The lights were on inside and she heard someone so she knew that somebody was home. She looked through the window and saw a figure flash by. 'It's a burglar' she thought as she took action. She tried the door and it flung open. She stood still for a moment looking for a sign. Though she saw none, she heard one. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. It was coming from a door. She moved towards the sound. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. She opened the door. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. She looked in, slightly afraid. Though what she saw was not what she expected.

Kai. He was there. Sitting on the toilet, though the lid was down. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. His eyes were dull and his head was down. A piece of glass was stuck in his wrist. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. His body was still, but then there was movement. "Kai?" she asked. He looked up, his eyes full of pain, he opened his mouth and he fell. He fell off the toilet seat. She ran over to him. He had no pulse. He was truly dead. "Kai." She said again. Her eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. Her pain was great and she could no longer bare it. "Kai." She said again. 'The phone.' Her mind advised. She couldn't bare it. It was too much. 'THE PHONE!' her mind screamed. One single tear fell down her face. She stood up and reached into her pocket. A phone. She called the ambulance. "Hello. My friend… I think…" DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. "I think… he committed…" she couldn't say it. "I think he might be dead." That was easier. "He's hurt. Please come soon." She looked at his body. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. His blood it poured out. Like rivers of red. They poured out and formed a lake. A lake of red, it formed on the floor. "Kai." She whispered.

She couldn't take it. She ran. Away from this place. It was too much and so she went home. It was getting dark. Home. She craved her bed. Her warm bed. She ran towards it and jumped in. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. She heard. 'Where is that coming from?' DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. It was driving her insane. She blocked her ears. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. It wasn't coming outside. It was inside. In her head. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. 'Stop it' she told herself. It did not stop. DRIP, DRIP, DRIP. "Shut up!" she screamed and she heard nothing. It was gone just like that. DRIP. It was playing with her. Her pain. Her mind. Her… DRIP. Too much! It was too much. She got up. Her bed was now unmade, though that did not matter. She went to the bathroom and looked at the taps. They were off and no water was coming out of them. It was stupid. She knew this. She knew this with all her head. The part which stilled function. Though her body, her heard and the rest of her head told her otherwise. Her fist went through the mirror. Glass shattered and fell to the ground. Her hands. They picked some up and dug it in her wrists. The red river. It flowed and a new lake formed. She sat. Her lake grew and grew. Her head felt light. It was soon over and she was just a piece of matter. Just sitting there. No spirit, it was driven out of her by what had caused her to go insane. "Farewell" were her last words, yet nobody heard them.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! 

THANKS ALL


End file.
